


all about you

by Oliverslicity



Series: through it all, there was you [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Best Friends, COVID, Friends to Lovers, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, Mentions of Covid, Pandemics, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliverslicity/pseuds/Oliverslicity
Summary: After over a year apart due to the pandemic, Oliver and Felicity finally reunite to explore their newfound love and relationship. Epilogue for lost in translation.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: through it all, there was you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098974
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	all about you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! ❤️ So 🥺👉🏼👈🏼 I know I said lost in translation was over, but it didn't really feel over did it? It was a bit abrupt and didn't feel right. So here is the epilogue that I hope is a bit more fulfilling than the last chapter of lost in translation. 
> 
> Trigger warning: this fic does take place after the pandemic and discuss covid lightly among other things. I know this can be triggering and hard especially as it's still going on and has effected a lot of us including myself. I think this was positive for myself to watch because it allowed me a chance to think past the pandemic which has been a bit hard for me to do recently.
> 
> But it will end one day and we will get to see those we love ❤️ 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this and are staying safe and healthy. Comments and kudos always welcome.

**Oliver:** I still can’t believe it’s over and we can see each other in a week...

**Felicity:** I know… 2020 was a bad dream, but it gave me you 🥺

**Oliver:** it gave us each other… I wish I could see you sooner.

**Felicity:** I know, but you couldn’t come back to school earlier because of your dad wanting you to shadow him… we’ve waited a year and three months, what’s one more week? Unless you’re changing your mind...

**Oliver:** a year, three months, two weeks and four days… but who’s counting? I could never change my mind about you, Felicity. You’re everything. 

**Felicity:** ditto, I knew. I was just checking you simp ❤️

**Oliver:** I am a simp, but you love me 😉

**Felicity:** very very much

**Oliver:** good, now that it's settled do you think you could open your dorm room door? 

**Felicity:** why would I?

**Felicity:** wait-

* * *

Sliding his phone into his pocket and wiping his hands on his pants Oliver waits patiently. He hears a small yelp and cluttering of things falling to the floor as well as Felicity whimper of pain. 

He can’t help but smile at her clumsiness and shake his head because he has missed her so much. He knows that hours of phone calls, video calls and messages will never compare to being in the same physical space as her. To be able to simply reach over and hold her hand, or to have her in his arms when she needs comfort. 

The door flies open and he smiles behind his mask even though he knows she can’t see it, and while they’re both vaccinated and tested negative, the world is a much different place now. Felicity looks up at him, her eyes starting to water and her lip pouting.

“Oliver, you’re here…” She says, her voice cracking with emotion.

“I am, though somehow I didn’t imagine you pouting… I can go…” He answers, voice full of affection and amusement for the blonde standing in front of him. He takes a moment to take her in. She’s wearing a purple tank top with wild unkempt bedhead and black pajama pants. Her glasses are somewhat crooked and yet she is still the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

“Oh hush you, I’m not pouting because you’re here. I’m pouting because I look a mess and you look… well you always look amazing but in person? A+, gold star, you are...watch out for Abercrombie recruiters…” Felicity’s ramble slowly comes to a stop as she realizes what she said and puts her palm to her head in an adorable manner. 

“Well, I’m very glad you think so. But I think I’d look better with you in my arms…” He knows it’s a cheesy line and she will definitely make fun of him for it, but he also knows it will make her smile and Felicity Smoak has one of the most captivating smiles he has ever seen. So if a couple of corny jokes or lines will make her smile, he’ll never stop because she should always have a reason to smile. 

Felicity shakes her head at him and bites her lip, but instead of saying something like he expects she grabs his hand and pulls him into her room. His arms automatically wrap around her as she melts in his arms. And in that moment he realizes, he has never felt more comfort and love in his life. It feels right being here with her in his arms. After a minute he realizes that Felicity is crying, making him pull away to look at her with a frown. 

“Hey…” he says, taking off his mask and giving her a small sad smile as she looks up at him with a small smile of her own, “please tell me these are happy tears…” 

“They are!” Felicity exclaims with her hands on his chest patting it as she talks. “I’m just so happy to finally see you and be here with you.”

“Agreed and you look beautiful by the way, no self deprecation allowed.” Taking a step back from her he takes her in one more time and she does the same before walking past him to shut her dorm door. Oliver quickly pulls out his hand sanitizer squeezing it onto his hands while looking around her room. It’s simple, yet very her in a way. He knows she doesn’t have a roommate due to the new housing rules and bubbles which he is very grateful for.

“So, how did you manage to keep this a surprise for however long you’ve been planning it? Because as much as I love you and I do love you… you suckkkkk at surprises,” Felicity says gesturing towards the bed for them to sit. Oliver chuckles as they settle and she nuzzles into him. 

Taking a comforting sigh he says, “This surprise was important, I wanted to give you this because of all you’ve given me. Especially with me getting sick and you trying to help me through it even with the distance. You’ve given me so much and I just wanted to give you this one surprise… even if it’s just me…”

Looking up at him, Felicity smiles. “I couldn’t have asked for a better surprise, you are everything and more. Thank you, Oliver.”

“Always,” he replies while cupping her cheek and looking into her eyes. “Felicity…” he whispers.

“Yeah?” She asks looking down at his lips and back down up into his eyes.

“I really want to kiss you…” She lets out a small laugh as he finishes and nods before leaning in and capturing his lips with hers effectively stealing the air from his lungs. He stops breathing in shock that this is finally happening and she’s here and she’s here in his arms. He starts to feel her pull away and realizes he’s not kissing her back causing him to surge forward and return her kiss. 

Felicity’s lips are soft against his own and her hand is fisted in his shirt as the other tangles in the hair at the nape of his neck. And in this moment, it all feels right. Everything they’ve both been through that year individually and together was so tough, but through it all they’ve had each other. 

And while Oliver didn’t know what the new factor of them actually being together would mean for them, he knew as long as they had each other in whatever way they needed that they’d be okay. Pulling back and taking gulps of air, Oliver smiles at Felicity while rubbing his nose against hers and whispers, “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ❤️  
> twitter: oliverslicity


End file.
